


Круговорот камней в природе

by EtoMaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Живые в гостях у мёртвых.Рассказ написан на фестиваль "Оридж-реверс" по арт-заявке художника isca-lox (http://orig-revers.diary.ru/p214559562.htm?from=last&nocache=5a50c4fbc176c#728715023).





	Круговорот камней в природе

Над заброшенным некрополем полыхает закатное небо, украшенное перистыми облаками, на фоне которых летят по своим делам крупные белые чайки. Вода в Карантинной бухте переливается всеми оттенками перламутра, на базе торпедных катеров играют зарю. Из каждого куста трубачу вторят оркестры влюблённых цикад. Над старыми склепами раздаются молодые голоса, сухая трава шуршит под белыми от мела сандалиями и кедами. Зияющие провалы в земле то и дело глотают тропинку, чтобы через несколько шагов выплюнуть её в стороне, изрядно пожёванную. Пятеро людей с рюкзаками и сумками легко лавируют между серыми камнями, словно вовсе не смотрят под ноги.  
Первой идёт женщина с пышной жёлтой гривой. На лифе её оранжевого платья живой изумрудной брошью сидит крупный богомол. Возле куста ежевики львиногривая останавливается, снимает с себя богомола и бережно ссаживает на колючую ветку.  
\- Всё, насекомая, слезай, накаталась. Дальше сама.  
Богомолица, лениво переступая коленчатыми лапками, враскачку уходит под широкий лист. Львиногривая осматривается по сторонам, на секунду зажмуривается и недоверчиво встряхивает головой.  
\- Друг мой, иди сюда, - зовёт она. - Эльфийский взор обмануть труднее, чем человеческий. Что ты видишь там, под старой алычой?  
\- Груду обломков известняка со следами грубой обработки, разбросанных хаотически. Прекрасно подойдут для очага, - отвечает блондинка в белой тунике, с густой косой и малахитовыми очами. Береговой бриз игриво приподнимает на ней подол, щекочет стройные ноги.  
\- Может, я на солнце перегрелась, но сперва мне показалось, что это не камни, а выбеленные солнцем черепа, - признаётся львиногривая.  
\- Ух ты, здорово! Где черепа? Нет здесь никаких черепов. Всё, папа, маме можно не наливать, – веселится чертёнок лет двенадцати, смуглый и белобрысый, в тельняшке и синих бриджах.  
\- Если мама будет себя хорошо вести, может, мы разрешим ей пригубить вина, - подзуживает отец, плечистый и ясноглазый. Из одежды на нём только красные шорты и узорчатый галстук-бабочка.  
\- Спасибо, мальчики, не стоит, - фыркает львиногривая, снимая со спины пёстрый кофр. – Если я сейчас пригублю, то петь буду, как баньши, а играть вообще не смогу. Начну забывать аккорды, извиняться и начинать сначала, от этого злиться и лажать ещё сильнее. Оно вам надо? Давайте лучше я буду в обратном порядке: сначала петь, потом пить. А может, и вовсе минералкой обойдусь.  
Груду камней аккуратно сдвигают в сторону, под ней обнаруживается ровная, как крышка стола, площадка из утоптанной жёлтой земли с чёрным от золы «пятачком» посередине.  
\- На стоянках первобытных людей археологи находят остатки очагов, в которых огонь горел сотни, если не тысячи лет подряд. Его круглые сутки поддерживали на одном месте, представляете? - говорит рыжеволосая тоненькая девушка, похожая на лисицу, в чёрных леггинсах и оливковой мужской рубашке на два размера больше.  
\- Правильно, зачем переносить огонь лишний раз, - кивает полосатый чертёнок. - Ещё обидится и потухнет или, того хуже, охватит всю саванну, и отправится вся твоя племенная группа в страну предков, причём вместе с дичью.  
\- Идём за дровами?  
\- Дров у нас и так целый мешок. Ножки от табуреток, деревянные рамы и прочее старьё. Должно хватить, а если даже нет, то у папы в гараже ещё много. Можно всю осень шашлыками питаться.  
Мужчина складывает из камней аккуратный очаг, мальчик разводит костёр из обломков старой мебели, женщины небрежно сервируют на каменном возвышении овощи, козий сыр и румяные тандырные лепёшки, густо усыпанные кунжутом.  
\- Давайте я буду аналитиком, - предлагает львиногривая.  
– Ты и так аналитик, мама, - смеётся полосатый чёртик, откручивая крышку пластиковой двухлитрушки. – Давай лучше ты будешь виночерпием, а я – водолеем. Кому минералки?  
Вода из-под крышки шипит, как гнездо потревоженных змей. Тёмно-красное вино из чёрной бутылки с тихим плеском льётся в подставленные жестяные кружки. Когда их разбирают, на камне остаётся лежать розовая керамическая чаша с двумя чёрными ручками. Львиногривая поднимает её, чтобы наполнить тоже, но стоит ей убрать руку, как чаша снова заваливается на круглый бок с изображением стайки обнажённых купальщиц.  
\- Ножка откололась, наверное. Придётся на весу наливать.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - говорит эльфоликая. – Ножки там и не должно быть, это стилизованный сосок. Люди и нелюди, признавайтесь, чей мастос? Здесь на ободке написано: «Котитион любит новую девицу».  
\- Я заклинаю вас всеми богами Олимпа, только Гликерии не говорите об этом! – доносится из кустов.  
\- Не беспокойся, от нас ничего не узнает, - обещает львиногривая, относит чашу к кустам и укрепляет в развилке ветвей. – Пей же свой мастос до дна и ступай объясняться.  
Последние капли из бутылки виночерпий собирает в ладонь и брызгает на землю.  
\- Шаманишь? – понимающе усмехается муж.  
\- Делюсь. Такой вечер хороший, пусть тоже порадуются.  
Дева-лиса долго скачет вокруг костра с цифровой камерой, целясь прямо в огонь, потом садится на обломок стены, кладёт камеру на колени и просматривает снимки.  
\- Ага, я тебя всё-таки поймала! – восклицает она и довольно хлопает в ладоши. – Идите все сюда! Теперь видите, видите?  
\- Что?  
\- Не что, а кого. Вот он, чёрный силуэт, человечек в языках пламени. Смотрит на нас, левой рукой опирается на что-то длинное и тонкое, а правой указывает на небо.  
\- А отчего у него ноги такие короткие? – придирается львиногривая.  
\- Так он же не стоит на них, а сидит на камнях очага.  
\- Задницу греет, не иначе, - говорит чертёнок, хлопая себя по означенному месту. - Только к нему комары не пристают. Откуда они здесь только берутся?  
\- Пресной воды рядом нет, а морской бы не выжили, - отвечает ясноглазый. – Наверное, в склепах выводятся, там даже летом сыро. А на голове у него что? Если это рога, как у буйвола, то они странно растут: один вниз загибается, другой - вверх.  
\- Дайте посмотреть, - просит эльфоликая. – Не рога это вовсе, а лохматая шапка-ушанка. Я такого точно мужичка встретила сегодня на мосту, когда к вам шла. Он огонька попросил, а как узнал ,что я не курю, будто сквозь землю провалился.  
\- Для Белого Монаха вроде далековато, - задумчиво говорит ясноглазый. - Он обычно возле колокола гуляет. Знаете, в лощинке, где всегда холодно, тихо и туман по ногам стелется. Да и разве монахи курят? Если бы вина захотел, тогда другое дело, мы бы угостили.  
\- Нет, Белый Монах тут ни при чём, - эльфоликая мотает головой, длинная коса бьёт её по плечам. – Этот, наоборот, одет во всё тёмное, то ли старинное, то ли просто очень потрёпанное. Лицо и руки чёрные, но не от природы, а будто в саже вымазаны.  
\- Может, он с Федюхиных высот? – думает вслух чертёнок. – Народ не весь ещё разъехался, только вчера видели в городе трёх шотландских пехотинцев в обнимку со скифской лучницей. Форма на нём была наша или союзническая?  
\- Что-то гражданское, без знаков различия. Куртка, штаны, на ногах мягкие сапоги, а на плече он нёс копьё.  
– Кого-то он мне напоминает, - говорит львиногривая. - Если бы не копьё, решила бы, что Шубин.  
\- Ты что, какие шубы в сентябре месяце? Даже представить жарко, - ужасается мальчик.  
\- Это имя такое – Шубин, шахтовой. Персонаж из фольклора горняков, делает разные мелкие пакости. То инструмент заиграет, то бутерброд надкусит, то подзатыльник отвесит. Любит частушки скабрезные распевать, бригадиров передразнивать. Обижаться на него считается дурным тоном. Зато, если заблудишься в темноте, в лицо тебе подует и дорогу наверх укажет, может об утечке газа предупредить или что потолок в коридоре вот-вот рухнет. Мой двоюродный дядя его видел, говорит, бородатый такой, кряжистый, вроде гнома.  
\- Нет, бороду я бы заметила, - эльфоликая хмурит брови. – Да и что ему делать в наших краях?  
\- Чёрт его знает. Мало ли к нам народу мигрирует, я бы уже и Арзюри не удивился, - говорит ясноглазый. – Это чувашская лешая, с корабельную сосну ростом. Правда, лесные духи обычно домоседы - не то, что люди.  
\- По мне так пусть хоть откуда приезжают, лишь бы город любили и вели себя прилично, - заявляет чертёнок. – Одни севастопольцами рождаются, другие – становятся, как мой дедушка.  
\- Слушайте, а может, это новенький дух? – говорит дева-лиса. – Безымянный ещё. Давайте его назовём! Раз он рядом с нами живёт, ему нужно человеческое имя.  
Все внимательно смотрят на неё, потом на пламя, силясь разглядеть там незнакомца.  
\- Костровой или огневик, - предлагает чертёнок. - Ворошит копьём угли, чтобы ярче горели. Или нет, воин сажи!  
\- Как воин репы? – усмехается ясноглазый. – Тогда уж лучше ловец картошин. Сколько клубней в золу ни закапывай, один всегда теряется. Это потому, что он накалывает его на копьё и уносит, тем и живёт.  
\- Я всё поняла, - заявляет дева-лиса. – Это недоучившийся студент, который обречён скитаться по свету, пока не избавится от последнего «хвоста».  
\- А что он сдаёт, по-твоему?  
\- Как что? Норматив по метанию копья! Он даже палец послюнил и вверх выставил, чтобы сделать поправку на ветер.  
Над некрополем вьётся дымок. Первую порцию сочного жареного мяса снимают с решётки, подбрасывают ещё дров, и костёр разгорается пуще прежнего, над ним взвиваются искры. Дева-лиса берёт бумажную салфетку, пишет на ней красной помадой слово «Зачтено» и бросает в огонь. Лёгкий серый пепел мультяшным привидением уносится в звёздное небо.  
\- Налетайте, пока мясо не остыло, - приглашает львиногривая. - Только отложите пару кусочков, слегка прожаренных и без жирка.  
\- Ты думаешь, придёт? – сомневается ясноглазый.  
\- На такой запах – непременно.  
\- Мы кого-то ещё ждём? – удивляется эльфоликая.  
\- Пёстрого Духа, хранителя развалин, - объясняет чертёнок. – Вы, кажется, ещё не знакомы, потому что чаще приезжат ь надо.  
\- Ну вот, что я говорила? Здравствуй, красавица! – радуется львиногривая.  
Кошка появляется из ниоткуда: только что не было, и вот она уже сидит на валуне в пяти шагах от костра и, не мигая, смотрит на огонь. Ладная, с круглой головой, маленькими ушами, аккуратными лапками. Мех у неё короткий, но богатый, с густым подшёрстком. Черепаховые кошки часто бывают потешными, но у этой слишком симметричные пятна, гордая осанка и пристальный взгляд. Шкура у неё скроена из рыжих и серых лоскутков, которые сходятся ровным швом на переносице, как будто одна половина мордочки – отражение другой в каком-то странном зеркале, меняющем местами цвета.  
\- Да она гетерохроматик, - дева-лиса тянется за фотоаппаратом. – Надо же, какие потрясающие глаза. Левый жёлтый, правый – бледно-голубой.  
\- Это из-за бельма. Зрячие оба глаза: одним она видит мир живых, другим – мир мёртвых, - серьёзно говорит чертёнок.  
\- Киса, иди сюда! – зовёт эльфоликая. – Не бойся, мы тебе пожрать дадим. Ты что, совсем не голодная?  
\- Она никогда близко не подходит, - говорит львиногривая. – Ничего не выпрашивает, не знаю даже, умеет ли мяукать. Просто сидит и спокойно ждёт свои два кусочка мяса, съедает один на месте, второй уносит с собой и больше в этот вечер не возвращается. Сын, угостишь даму?  
\- Сейчас.  
Стоит мальчику шагнуть в её сторону, как кошка плавно утекает с камня в траву и следит оттуда за тем, как он раскладывает мясо на кружевной салфетке рыжего лишайника, словно на алтаре. Убедившись, что никто не стоит над душой, Пёстрый Дух запрыгивает обратно. Ест интеллигентно, смакуя, без спешки и озирания, свойственных уличным кошкам. Потом изгибается, словно хочет вылизать себе бок, но передумывает и застывает так, прислушиваясь.  
\- Когда-то на этом месте плескалось море, раковины мелких моллюсков и диатомей, населявших его, оседали на дно, слёживались в известняк, - говорит львиногривая мечтательно. – Потом дно стало сушей, и рано или поздно на ней завелись люди. Из этих вот камней древние греки построили склеп.  
\- Это вряд ли, - возражает ясноглазый. – Насколько я знаю, склепы они вырубали в цельной скале, а вот на мостовую эти камни сгодились бы, пожалуй.  
\- После Крымской войны здесь были дачи, и камни пошли на постройку стены вокруг сада какого-нибудь отставного военного. Сегодня мы сделали из них очаг. Интересно, что будет с ними дальше?  
\- Из воды они вышли на воздух, побывали в земле, познакомились с огнём, - чертёнок загибает пальцы. – Если я стану космонавтом, возьму один камешек поменьше с собой в экспедицию, и он испытает невесомость, а потом расскажет остальным.  
\- Пройдёт ещё миллион лет, уровень Мирового Океана поднимется, и здесь снова будет морское дно, - говорит ясноглазый. – Камни к тому времени, конечно, раскрошатся в песок, ионы кальция попадут в воду…  
\- …и беспозвоночные далёкого будущего построят из них свои домики, - заключает львиногривая.  
\- Кажется, мы весь мусор собрали, - говорит ясноглазый довольно. – Когда мы уйдём, тут будет лучше, чем было до нас.  
\- По крайней мере, чище, - соглашается мальчик. - А тех, кто окурки бросает в сухую траву, я бы заставил их сожрать, не запивая. Она же от малейшей искры вспыхивает, как порох.  
Над некрополем гуляют живые. Львиногривая достаёт из кофра гитару, расписанную под жирафа, и заводит дурашливую песню про утконоса и долото. Тормошит пальцами бронзовые струны, слегка цепляя ногтями дерево деки. Чертёнок звенит тамбурином, ясноглазый хлопает себя по коленям, дева-лиса и эльфоликая подпевают. Мёртвые греки под землёй, пригубив молодого вина, смеются сквозь сон, и из глазниц давно опустевших черепов поднимаются любопытные юбочки льна.


End file.
